criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silence is Broken
The Silence is Broken is a case in Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of Criminal Case. It involves a murder investigation and takes place in the episode Sleeping Slums. Plot Three days later, Trevor is teaching Joel the ropes during casual investigations. That is when Trevor receives a call from Alisha Christensen, a field agent currently on patrol, saying that there has been a man found dead on the main street. With that, Trevor immediately tells Joel to meet up with Alisha at the crime scene, telling him that she will teach him on duty. Alisha introduces herself to Joel upon arrival. She then tells Joel that the man, according to his wallet, is Benjamin Tupper, a spokesperson. He was found dead with duct tape covering his nose and mouth tightly. Joel and Alisha ship the body to Cordelia for an autopsy. Cordelia says that their victim died from asphyxiation due to the duct tape blocking his respiratory organs. However, the victim could not just simply let the duct tape to do its job, so a struggle between the killer and the victim must have had occurred, adding the fact that there were skin cells that did not belong to the victim on his knuckles. With that, Cordelia concludes that they are looking for someone with a bruise. Their investigation eventually lead them to a hardware store which the victim occasionally visited. Joel finds a duct tape amidst the materials which has signs of it being used and gave it to Kay. Kay confirms that the duct tape has the victim's skin cells on it and it is the same tape used to kill the victim. She also finds traces of brown powder, which she analyzes to be coffee beans, meaning the killer drinks coffee. The killer is revealed to be none other than Freddie Triggs, the hardware store owner. Freddie initially shrugs the fact that he killed Benjamin, but eventually admits after serious evidence. Freddie angrily says that Benjamin once saw him and a drug dealer, Jarvis Foster, making a deal. Due to their strained relationship, Benjamin was going to expose their deal to the public, something which he could not let slide. So, later that day, he followed Benjamin and tackled him, but he put up a fight. He then used the duct tape he had in his shop and taped it over his mouth and nose to silence him before tearing his notebook apart. Alisha and Joel hear enough and take him to court. At court, Judge Niles questions whether Freddie has anything to say before he goes to jail. Freddie says that Benjamin was too nosy and had what was coming to him. Then, Judge Niles sentences Freddie to 30 years in jail for the murder of Benjamin Tupper. Back at the agency, Trevor congratulates Joel for solving his very first case. Joel says that it would not have happened if it was not for him. Later, both Trevor and Joel go to investigate a report about illegal drug dealing by Jarvis. Jarvis denies the claim, so they investigate the hardware store and find a bag of cocaine. Warrick confirms that it was Jarvis's and was bought by Davis Rimmer. With that, they fine Davis and arrest Jarvis for dealing drugs. After that, Trevor calls it a day for the LIA. Stats Victim *'Benjamin Tupper' (murdered with duct tape covering his mouth and nose) Murder Weapon *'Duct Tape' Killer *'Freddie Triggs' Suspects *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect drinks coffee *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect has a bruise on his left shoulder *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect drinks coffee *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect has a bruise on his forehead *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect drinks coffee *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect has a bruise on his cheek Killer Profiles *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer is in their 30's. *The killer is 6'0". Crime Scenes *Main Street **Sidewalk ***Main Steet Bonus *Hardware Store **Counter ***Hardware Store Bonus Steps Act 1 – A Real Investigation *Investigate Main Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Newspapers, Faded Page) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (06:00:00; KP: Killer has a bruise) *Search through the Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Business Card; New Scene: Hardware Store) *Investigate Hardware Store. (Clues: Plastic Bag, Duct Tape; New Suspect: Freddie Triggs) *Collect a sample from the Plastic Bag. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Jarvis Foster) *Interrogate Jarvis Foster about the bag containing cocaine. *Analyze Duct Tape. (00:30:00; KP: Killer drinks coffee) *Talk to Freddie Triggs. *Recover the Faded Page. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Millard Rains) *Speak to Millard Rains about the victim. *Proceed to Act 2. (1 star) Act 2 – Silence is Golden *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Torn Notebook) *Repair the Torn Notebook. (Result: Notebook) *Confront Freddie Triggs about the drug deal. (SP: Suspect drinks coffee) *Confront Jarvis Foster about the drug deal. (SP: Suspect drinks coffee) *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Pieces of Paper, Towel) *Piece the Pieces of Paper back together. (Result: Angry Note) *Analyze Angry Note. (00:30:00) *Ask Millard Rains about the victim's anger towards him. (SP: Suspect drinks coffee) *Analyze Towel. (01:00:00; KP: Killer is in their 30's) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (01:00:00; KP: Killer is 6'0") *Arrest the killer. (1 star) *Proceed to Act 3. (2 stars) Act 3 – Dealing the Dealer *Talk to Jarvis Foster about his drug dealing. *Investigate Hardware Store. (Clues: Trash Bag) *Search through the Trash Bag. (Result: Bag of Cocaine) *Decipher the serial number from the Bag of Cocaine. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (00:45:00; Quasi-Suspect: Davis Rimmer) *Fine Davis Rimmer for the drug deal. (Reward: 2,000 Coins) *Arrest Jarvis Foster for dealing drugs. (Reward: 20 XP) *Proceed to the next chapter. (2 stars) Trivia *This is the second case of Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of the game. *This is the second chapter in the Sleeping Slums episode. *This is the second murder investigation of the Luxington Urbia arc (as well as the rendition of the game). Reviews Mindystar's review *'Case Name' – 9.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.3/10 *'Creativity' – 9.3/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.78 *'Grade' – A''' '''Elvira Milton's review *'Case Name' – 7.9/10 *'Plot' – 7.8/10 *'Creativity' – 8.1/10 *'Effort' – 8.2/10 *'Overall Score' – 8 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Rifqitheflipper's review *'Case Name' – 8.7/10 *'Plot' – 6.7/10 *'Creativity' – 7.9/10 *'Effort' – 7.9/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.8 *'Grade' – B+ Mephistz's review *'Case Name' – 8.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.3/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.3/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.28 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Richdownes89's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.8/10 *'Creativity' – 7.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.2 *'Grade' – A-''' '''MrKors71's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 7.0/10 *'Creativity' – 8.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.88 *'Grade' – B+ Reg Boy's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 7.2/10 *'Creativity' – 7.8/10 *'Effort' – 8.3/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.95 *'Grade' – B+ Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' - 8.5/10 *'Plot' - 8.5/10 *'Creativity' - 8.0/10 *'Effort' - 8.3/10 *'Overall Score' - 8.33 *'Grade' – A-''' '''PetroJustin's review *'Case Name' - 9.0/10 *'Plot' - 8.5/10 *'Creativity' - 8.0/10 *'Effort' - 8.4/10 *'Overall Score' - 8.48 *'Grade' - 'A-' Reviews are now closed. Navigation Category:Luxington Urbia Category:Sleeping Slums Category:Murder Investigations Category:Koishi's Cases